Little did they know
by JustYoCasualDumbBitch
Summary: Set after 1x7 but only with Mary actually getting pregnant also the prophecy thing doesn't exist in this fic. What will happen and what other difficulties etc will they face? Idk how to write a good summary okay
1. 1

The early birds were singing outside as the light of the sun that just rose shined slihtly through the window. Mary woke up to Francis gently stroking her arm, immediately realising that it was morning.

"it's morning" Mary said wiping her eyes

"I know" Francis whispered leaning forward his fiancée, Mary slightly panicked when she realised that she wasn't in her own chamber and that people would soon notice that she didn't sleep in her own chambers. "If the servants are gossiping about your unmade bed it is too late to rectify the situation" Francis chuckled. He tickled her slightly making her giggle before attacking her neck with kisses

"Don't you think we're being too reckless?" Mary asked as she thought of last night. His hands roaming her body, their lips crashing agaisnt each other, her legs open and him between them. How he kissed her constantly to quiet her moans.

"I'm yours" Francis said kissing her stomach "You're mine" another kiss "I hope your pregnant" little did they know. The thought of her getting pregnant was something that she didn't even think about last night, what is she was pregnant? They wouldn't let her marry her since pregnancy would be a very clear sign of her not being a virgin. This also wasn't the first time Francis has mentioned how much he wants to see her pregnant.

" Francis!" Mary squealed a slight panic in her eyes.

"It would force the wedding sooner, how could my father argue?" he said leaning forward so theys noses touched each other. The thought of that made Mary calm down a little. It could be true but it also could end up badly.

"You don't think we're doing this wrong?" Mary asked "as we are not wed jet" she continued while sitting up and rasing an eyebrow at the blond man who couldn't stop smiling.

"After we rule for a great long while and we leave France and Scotland to our children and our grandchildren and our great-grandchildren" he said before kissing her neck "and we meet our maker, you can ask him yourself" he continued before attacking her neck again with kisses laying her back down on the bed. His lips felt so good against her neck and she couldn't help herself when she let out a tiny moan.

There was a knock on the door and Mary quickly pullet the sheets on top of herself just before Francis' page came in.

"Forgive me but there is word for you from the holy see" the page said clearly noticing that there was someone hiding under the sheets.

"the Pope?" Francis asked as he remembered his father mentioning something about someone visiting.

"The Cardinal from the Vatican is in the throne room" the page informed. Francis signed the page to leave and so he did. Francis chuckled slightly to his fiancée peaking from under the sheet to see the page gone. As soon as she saw that they were alone in the room she also started to giggle a little bit.

"Or we could ask him now" Francis said rolling on top of Mary as she giggled. "as the word of God is back at court" he continued and Mary just continued to giggle.

* * *

Sometime later when Mary had sneaked inti her own chambers and changed her clothes etc she startet to make her way towards the throne room. They entered the throne room to hear what the cardinal had to say and they found the throne room full of people.

"God bless us all" Henry said as he walked to the throne. "There is news, in England the Tudor Queen is dying"

"While she has not named her successor" the Cardinal of Vatican continued.

"Many suspect and believe, the rightful heir to the English throne is you Mary Stuart" Henry said rising his wine class in Marys direction. People around them clapped as she stood there in shook. She couldn't, could she? She's already ruling Scotland soon she would also rule over France with Francis, could they also rule over England? Henry walked down from the throne reaching for Marys hand "The second the English Queen dies you will stake your claim, your marriage to my son will only strengthen that claim. It's time you and Francis are wed!" he walked back to the throne. The thought of her and Francis getting wed soon made her blush. "We must celebrate! It's Gods will!" Everyone continued what they were doing before Mary and Francis walked out of the room.

"Am I understanding this right" Mary asked Francis "that a new condition to our marriage is that I deliver England to you?"

"My father wants it" Francis said "The Vaticans support makes him think he can get it" Francis said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Elizabeth has support as well, armies she's been gathering for years, you know what claming England could cost me?" Mary asked worriedly. It could cost her everything, her throne, her country, her head.

"Yes I do" Francis sighed. "Could cost you your head" he continued. Mary was in shock. She didn't want to claim England. She was perfectly happy how things were now. Everything was fine, except for the English attacking Scotlands boarders vut apart from that.

**_A/N: sorry this chapter is short _**


	2. 2

Mary woke up, it's been five weeks since she had lost her virginity to Francis. She has had some problems sleeping since. Her breasts are really tender and slightly swollen, she has also had some headaches and she didn't feel like eating foods she had enjoyed before. And now she also felt nauseous? She turned to her other side trying to continue sleeping since it took her long last night to fall asleep. As soon as she had turned to her other side she felt like she was gonna throw up. _Am I sick? _She thought. She decided to get up and called her servants to help her dress.

She chose to wear a red off shoulder dress, the top part of the dress was so tight against her swollen breasts that the servants had a hard time to lacing it up. Mary took a look of herself on the mirror, she looked great, she didn't mind the way her breasts had swollen, even tho she didn't know why they had done that, but it looked great. She looked more like a woman, not a girl.

She thanked the servants and walked to the dining room where the royal family was having their breakfast. Catherine and Henry didn't barely eat as they were surrounded with all kinds of paper works ect, Francis was enjoying his breakfast with his little brothers and his half-brother Bash. Mary walked to the only seat left, right next to Francis.

"Morning" she said as she sat down, she was still really tired and she tried her best not to yawn.

"Good morning" Francis said and turned to look at her, or more like stared. Mary could tell that she wasn't the only one noticing the change in her body, _of course Francis would notice_. "You look great" he whispered to her, and Mary just smiled back at him. She knew exactly what he meant. The servants brought her a plate with chicken, bread and some vegetables.

"Mary!" little Charles smiled at her. He was always happy to see her. He apparently didn't notice her earlier since he was talking with his half brother.

"Good morning Charles, did you sleep well?" she asked the little boy who just nodded his head before he continued eating. Mary turned to her food and suddenly she didn't feel hungry at all, she just rolled the bread around in her hands while others continued to eat.

"Are you okay Mary?" she heard Catherine asking, she had noticed that Mary didn't eat.

"Yes I'm not just really hungry, thank you" Mary answered. She could tell from Catherines face that she knew that everything wasn't alright. Catherine glared at her slightly for awhile before turning back to the papers.

"You should try to eat darling" Francis said kissing her cheek.

"I know I just.. Don't feel hungry right now" she tried to give him an assuring smile. But it didn't work as he pretty much forced her to eat something, which was good because with out him forcing her she would have not eaten anything.

* * *

After the breakfast and some meetings with some Lords, Mary decided to have a piknik with her ladies in the garden. They had the servants to place them a table and chairs with some light snacks and wine. The weather was amazing, the sun shined high, it was warm and there were no clouds on the sky. Birds were singing and they could hear some children giggling further away from them. They chattered about this and that, about Kenna's crush on Francis' half-brother Bach and about suitors that Greer's father had sent about Mary's and Francis' upcoming wedding, what kind of gowns they should wear et cetera.

"I really can't wait for our wedding, I hope it happens soon" Mary smiled.

"But didn't Hwnry say that it's time for you two to be wed?" Greer asked slightly confused.

"Yes he did say that but he hasn't done anything to actually make it happen" she let out a sigh, she wasn't sure if it was the heat but she felt like she couldn't breath. Maybe it was just the thought of the wedding.

"Is that Catherine walking towards us?" Aylee asked quietly. The girls turned to the direction where Aylee looked and indeed the Queen of France was walking towards them. Marys ladies stood up and curtsied for the Queen.

"Mary, I would like to have a word with you if you would excuse your ladies for a moment" the elder Queen said. She sounded really serious and it scared Mary slightly.

"Of course" Mary said and nodded to her ladies as they left them. Catherine took a seat in front of the Queen of Scots never looking away from her.

"Tell me, how have you been feeling lately?" Catherine asked Mary, she chuckled.

"What?" she asked as she rose an eyebrow to Catherine.

"I'm serious, I saw the way you've been acting these couple last weeks, you don't eat and you act as if your uncomfortable all the time" the French Queen said dead serious.

"Well, I've been feeling a little off lately, I can't really fall asleep at night, I feel little nauseous sometimes, and food just.. I just don't feel hungry" Mary admitted. "I think I might be sick but I don't have fever" Catherine just stared at her for a moment. She stared at her like she _knew_ what is wrong with her.

"Tell me have you.. Slept with anyone lately" she asked lowering her voice. Mary stared at her in shock. What is she thinking, is she going to accuse Mary of something.

"no" she lied.

"don't lie child" Catherine could immediately tell she wasn't speaking the truth. "I won't blame you if you have just tell me" Mary took a deep breath. Could she tell this to Catherine, could Mary trust her enough with this secret.

"Yes, I did, with Francis some weeks ago" she admitted quietly as she looked down, she had so say it clearly that it was with Francis just incase. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked confused.

"Oh my child I don't think you sick at all" Catherine said shaking her head with a slight smile that creeoed Mary a little bit.

"What do you mean?" Mary chuckled.

"I think you might be pregnant" Catherine said. Mary laughed a little. She couldn't, she and Frncis aren't married yet, and how could she get pregnant after one time when some couples try for years without success.

"No I can't, I'm not married yet" her smile disappeared.

"If you are pregnant, with Francis' child you can not tell anyone, not until the wedding, I will talk to Henry and try to push the wedding forward before you start to show" Catherine said with her voice low, they couldn't risk anyone hearing them.

"Why are you helping me? You hate me" Mary asked rusing her eyebrow againg.

"I don't hate you Mary... I envy you to be honest, but I won't do anything bad to you, my son loves you too much I won't hurt him" the Queen of France said. Mary just nodded slightly. It was true, Catherine cared for Francis too much, she couldn't bare to hurt him.

"Is there someway we can make sure that I am indeed with a child?" Mary asked, she just couldn't believe that she's with child.

"Have you bled this month?" Catherine asked seriously.

"What does that have to do with this?" Mary asked confused.

"Ah of course you don't know this yet, if you are pregnant your monthly bleeding stops" Catherine told "so when was the last time you bled?"

Mary took a moment to think, it had been a while and Mary had just been haooy when it didn't come this month "like seven weeks ago"

"Of darling I'm quite sure you are pregnant" Catherine said.

"Oh.." Mary was quite shocked. "I.. I should probably tell Francis" she said quietly as her hands started to shake as she realised that she actually could be pregnant.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"I am, it's his child after all" Mary answered.

"Fine tell him, but not anyone else, not even your ladies!" Catherine told her, she nodded taking a sip from her wine. Catherine snatched the goblet from her hand. "And no more wine for you, it's not good for the baby"

"Oh of course" Mary said and stood up "I uh.. I must go excuse me" she said before she started to walk towards the castle.

**_A/N_**: **_I know what kind of education they had at that time about pregnancy and periods and I know that they didn't know that I just basically made them know about periods but like the whole show is historically inaccurate so so can I. _**


	3. 3

Mary sat in her chambers, on he bed, her hand on top of her abdomen. She closed her eye as she stroked her belly, she could feel a teeny tiny pump, it would be anyday that people could notice the pump but for now, you could only notice it only by touch. _Oh God. Oh God__. _

How could she tell Francis. It had been couple days after she had talked to Catherine about this or more like when she had realized the situation with the French Queen. She knows that he would be happier than ever to hear the news, but she was still terrified, he said that he wished for her to be pregnant but what if it was a joke or a plot to get out of this marriage. _Stop it Mary, why would he do that, he wouldn't, would he? _She questioned herself. It was the hormones brought by the pregnancy that made her think things like this. He wouldn't try to plot his way out of this marriage, he loved her, or he was just a really good actor.

She was positive that Catherine would not tell anyone, not even Henry, she wouldn't be so cruel to her because as she had said herself, se wouldn't hurt Mary since hurting her would hurt Francis, even though sometimes Catherine was cruel but she had grown fond of Mary, or at least it seemed like it. And it was now Mary's duty to make sure that no one else found out not even her ladies, her closest friends, except Francis. Francis was the only one who could know. She couldn't keep something like this away from him, she loved him and he loved her, and for God sake it's his child she's carrying after all and nothing would make him happier than hearing the news that she's pregnant. She was now almost six weeks pregnant.

She took a deep breath and stood up. She took a look of herself in the mirror, she was wearing a cute light pink ball gown that had sleeves and a really low v-cut, it had little flowers sewed on the corset part of the dress, you couldn't see any pump on her, thank God, mostly because of the corset being on the way, the corset was stiff but not stiff enough that you couldn't feel the pump through it. She made her way to the hall, it didn't took her long to reach Francis' chambers. She knocked on the door while fidgeting a necklace she was wearing, a necklace that Francis had gotten her when they where small. The necklace was a small, golden and it had a tiny Ruby in the middle of it. It was one of her favourite necklaces.

"Mary!" he said opening the door more allowing her to walk in the chamber and so she did. She started automatically walking back and forth still fidgeting the necklace. "Mary what's wrong?" he asked seeing how tense she was.

"I'm gonna tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone" she rambled her words out while shaking slightly as she paced around.

"Okay calm down" he said putting his hands on her shoulders so she would stop racing back and forth. He led her to the bed and they sat on the edge of it. "What's wrong?" he asked running his hand up and down Marys arm calming her down.

"No no no, nothing is wrong" she said quickly. "everything is fine, more than fine actually"

"Then what are you so worried about" he asked, she looked down. "hey it's okay you can tell me" he assured her.

"Y- you mother came to talk to me couple days ago, she had realised something that even I hadn't realised. And then she asked a lot of questions about my eating and if I've been feeling sick and..." she took a moment to look down to the ground "she told me something"

"What was it?" Francis asked confused lifting Marys face so she would be looking at him and not the ground. "What did she tell you Mary?" She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she breathed out quietly.

"What?" he definitely heard her but he wanted to hear it one more time.

"Francis I'm pregnant" she said a little bit louder. "we're pregnant" she said before he took her head between his hand and kissed her.

"That's fantastic" he beamed at her. She smiled back at him shyly.

"No one can know before the wedding, only us and Catherine knows" Mary said.

"Of course, speaking of the wedding I'll talk to my father if we can push it forward"

"Don't mind your mother did that already"

* * *

_"Henry, I need to talk to you" Catherine stormed into Henrys study._

_"What now?" he asked clearly annoyed._

_"Is there anyway of pushing Francis' and Mary's wedding closer?" she asked leaning against his desk._

_"Why?"_

_"My family from Italy is coming over next week and I think they would be pleased to be here for the wedding" she explained. Henry let out a sigh._

_"I have just too much to think about right now I just don't have time for their wedding right now" he groaned_.

_"Henry, if they wed now it's out of the way"__ Catherine tried to reason him. _

_"I don't have the time right now!" henry said loudly._

_"What if I arrange the whole thing then? No problem for you, I will contact the Pope and anyother necessary people" Catherine asked. Henry took a moment to think._

_"Fine then but make sure that you won't bother me with it, I simply don't have the time for that now" he said and Catherine took her leave._

_She saw Mary on the hall.__"Mary! Hey hold up" she said after the raven haired Queen. She turned around. "I talked to Henry, your wedding will happen next week"_

_"Really? Thank you Catherine!" Mary said hugging her._

_"No problem" the French Queen said. "Have you told Francis jet?"_

_"No I'm planning on telling him tomorrow" Mary answered looking at her feet._

_"You should tell him Mary, it's his child after all as you said"__\--_

* * *

"She did?" he asked confused.

"Yep, our wedding is next week thanks to your mother" Mary said to him smiling.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now" he said before kissing her again. "I can't wait until your belly starts to grow more, there's nothing more I wanna see than two things, first you in a wedding dress walking down the isle" he smiled as he imagined the moment oh God how beautiful would she look "second you with our child" she smiled at him before her smile dropped .

"What if I start to show before the wedding?" she asked rubbing her abdomen slightly feeling the little pump. "I mean I can feel the pump and it won't take long till it can be seen"

"You can feel the pump?" he asked confused because you couldn't see the pump.

"Yeah, wanna try?" she asked taking his hand and placing it on her abdomen he gently moved his hand a bit. She could see tears of happiness gathering in his eyes and that made her smile slightly. "Can you feel him?" she asked

"Him?" he asked smiling still looking at his hand that was on her abdomen.

"I'm just guessing, I'm hoping for a boy" she admitted.

"I will be happy with what ever the gender the baby is" he gave her a kiss on her abdomen that made her giggle. "I know that a son would strengthen you claim for Engl-" she stopped him from continuing his sentence

"I don't wanna talk about England right now" Mary said falling on the bed looking at the ceiling, Francis laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her, stroking her upper arm with his other hand as his other hand is on top of her hands that are on top of her abdomen.

"Fine let's talk about something else then" Francis said against her neck before kissing it. "What do you wanna talk about us?" he said before placing another and another kiss on her neck.

"Hmm" she took a moment to think "Do you think he's gonna have your curls?" she asked closing her eyes imagining a little child with blonde curls and his eyes. "or your eyes?"

"I think he's gonna be the perfect mix of us both or at least I hope he's gonna be an equal mix of us both" he said before giving her a kiss, she deepened the kiss. She had been feeling more... wanting, aroused even. It's probably caused by the pregnancy. She rolled on top of him still kissing him while she straddled his waist. She deepened the kiss even more while tangling her hands in his curls while his hands moved to the small of her back.

"I want you so bad, so bad" Mary said out of breath before kissing him again. He was surpriced by her words, she had never said anything like that before and the way she wanted him sent his blood running to his groin. He untied her corset and after he had removed her from the corset he rolled them around so that Mary was under him. He went to kiss her neck. "Jesus Christ, Francis" she let out a moan. He continued his kisses down stopping at her abdomen placing a long soft kiss just below her bellybutton. He could see her whimper under him, she wanted him and she wasn't a person who liked waiting for something she wanted.

"How bad do you want me?" he asked teasingly as he ran his hand under her skirt, slowly from her knee up her thigh.

"Really bad" she moaned as she stroked his hair slightly tugging on it as she felt his fingers creep closer to her heat. "for fuck sake Francis" she whimpered as she felt him kiss her neck again while his hand started rubbing gentle circles on her clit. Her hips bucked up when he pushed two fingers in her while his thumb continued to rub at her clit.

"Stay still" he whispered against her collarbone while gently using his other hand to push her hips back on the bed. He continued to pleasure her with his hand, she whimpered under his touch as he moved his hand faster and faster, his movements started to get so fast that it made a weird splashing kind of sound, and that sound mixed with Mary's quick moans and whimpering was something he enjoyed hearing.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled his hand out of her leaving her look at him like he hurt her mentally. He gave Mary a deep kiss before winking at her. Mary didn't have time to react for what happened next as he dived under her skirt.

"What the hell are you doi-" she was cut of by the feeling she felt, she couldn't help but moan as she felt his tongue tease her clit. Francis had never done any thing like this before and this confused her, she didn't know about pleasure like this, no one ever told her that one could pleasure the other with their mouth, God damn convent, she didn't know almost anything about sex because she spent so many years there missing all the gossip etc.

"Oh my God that feels so fucking good" she moaned. He licked her up good, sucking her on clit and shoving his tounge deep inside her. "Fuck Francis I'm so close! I'm so close! Don't you dare to stop!" she was really close to her orgasm, it was weird how did she know that she was close to something she had never experienced before, they have had sex once before when she lost her virginity and she didn't reach her peak then because of the pain. But now she was certain that she was gonna come. She could feel it deep inside her bones.

She was whimpering and moaning, so close to her orgasm never had she felt something so good before, suddenly the door to Francis' chambers swung open and Francis quickly dived out from under her skirt as Mary sat up as if nothing had happened, her legs still shaking slightly from the experience, Francis quickly sat on the bed too but it was too late Henry saw them and probably heard them too.


	4. 4

All of them just stare at each other, extremely awkwardly. Mary and Francis both sitting on the bed, both trying to come up with an excuse in their own head but bith knowing very well that it wouldn't help, he saw them. Henry was just looking at them with a very displeased look. He was clearly judging them both.

"What is this now?" he asked folding his arms.

"I uh..." Francis tried to get words out of his mouth but couldn't. Mary was just staring at the floor, she was too scared what would this lead to.

"I know I agreed to push your wedding forward but you still can't keep your hands off of her? She could get pregnant you know, that would make her unfit to marry you" He said shaking his head slowly. Mary felt a piece in her throat caused by his words. "I think I should punish you for this" he said thinking for a moment "I think a suitable punishment for you two would be pushing your wedding back to it's original date" he said.

"Which was?" Mary asked her voice shaking. She could probably handle couple weeks max before she would start to show but the sooner the better

"I believe it was in six weeks or so" he answered still sounding angry.

"No" was only thing she could say as she lifted her head to look directly at Henry, she couldn't wait for that long. She could wait max two weeks, maybe three if lucky, but not six

"What?" Henry asked Mary, srurpriced that she would object.

"I said no, I will not wait any longer for _my wedding _andyou already agreed on next week" she said rising her voice. She didn't even know herself what came over her.

"Are you aware who you are talking to? You are talking to the King on France, the wedding will happen when I say so" Henry asked cocking his eyebrow at Mary.

"Are you trying to command me, the Queen of Scotland about my own wedding?" she said as she stood up from the bed.

"Take note that you are marrying my son the _dauphine _of France, so I believe I have the right to say when the wedding is happening" He said folding his arms.

"Well you believe wrong" she said as she walked past him out of the room. She turned around at the door "I don't care what you are saying, the wedding will happen next week" she said and stormed off. She went to straight to her own chambers, Mary couldn't believe that she actually stood up against the King of France. She felt more powerful than ever but she also felt scared. She laid on her bed thinging everything that could haooen next. She could get sent away, Henry could break the alliance, or everything could go the way as planned.

She doesn't know how long she laid on her bed but apparently she had fallen asleep as she wokeup to someone stroking her cheek gently and whispering her name. She opened her eyes to see that it was Francis. She sat up on the bed wiping her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him with her voice still rasp from her accidental nap.

"I didn't see you at the supper tonight so I just wanted to check if you are alright" he said as he sat next to her on the bed "And I also bought you some food" he said pointing at the plate that he had placed on Mary's nightstand.

"Francis, thank you" she said as she wrapoed her arms around him, breathing in his scent. She refused to let go of him, she didn't know what would haooen next, this could be the last time she could touch him, hug him, even see him. She just stayed there in his arms thinking and all of a sudden she started to cry.

"Oh Mary, why are you crying?" he asked pulling back just enough to look at her and wipe her tears.

"We have no idea what is going to hapoen next" she sobbed "this could be the last time that we see each other" she cried as she leaned back into his arms.

"Don't say that" he said as he stroked her back. "My father is still dissapointed and mad but I talked to him and he agreed that we would talk before he decides anything" Francis explained.

"I don't wanna leave you" Mary cried.

"You are not going to leave me" he assured her "and if my father breaks the alliance I'm going to come to Scotland with you and marry you there, no matter what my father says" he said before kissing the top of her head "I'm going to marry you, no matter what"

"I love you" Mary whispered before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I promise you, I will do anything it takes for us to be married and happy" he took a little pause to place a hand on her abdomen "with our own family"

"You don't have to worry about me being happy because as long as I'm with you I will be the happiest" she said as she wiped the rest of her tears off of her face.

"I love you" Francis whispered against her neck before kissing it and then kissing her jaw, then her cheek and finally her lips. He laid her down on the bed where they kissed for a while, softly, slowly. His hands started to roam her body while they deepened their kiss and it became more hot as they both grew more wanting.

"I want you" she whispered before she took his shirt off and kissed him again. Suddenly he spinned her around under him so she was on all fours as he started to work on her corset. He opened it slowly from top to bottom kissing her back while going down. He carelessly threw the corset on the floor.

"Stay still, don't move" he whispered against her back as she felt his fingers creep up her legs. Suddenly she felt his fingers against her heat "You are already wet for me" she whispered with a smirk as he kissed her back.

"What are you doing" she asked him finally when his fingers came back from under her dress and started to work on getting her dress off. She was confused why did he want her on all fours.

"I want to try something" he whispered as he threw the rest of her dress somewhere were the corset is. "I heard the stable boys talking about this and I wanted to try this earlier today but we didn't get the change" he said as he got rid of his pants. "Just tell me if you are uncomfortable okay"

"Okay" she was kind of scared what he was going to do to her but at the same time being scared of what he is going to do to her aroused her even more. She felt his tip brush against her throbbing heat. She moaned deeply as he slowly pushed his length inside of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled all the way out.

"Yeah" she said softly and let out a quiet moan as he pushed back in. He soon began to find a steady rhythm while he gently pushed Mary's chest and head down torwards the bed. "Oh my, that feels so good" she couldn't help moaning as he fucked her from behind.

"You feel so good" he grunted against her upper back before he kissed it one last time. He straightened himself up as he began to fuck her faster and harder. He was close and couldn't help himself as he thrusted into her so forcefully that she was whimpering. He grabbed her upped back and pressed it forcefully down against the bed so her back arched against him.

"Sweet Jesus, don't stop" she moaned as he sped up. She was close too and even thought her back already ached she didn't care the oleasure was more powerful. She felt the waves of pleasure wash over her as her legs begun to shake from her orgasm, he wasn't long behind. He felt her inner walls wrap against him tighter and that was enough for him to shoot his seed deep into her.

They were both sweaty and out of breath. He pulled himself out of her and laid down on the bed next to her. She curled against him, using his chest as a pillow.

"That was something" Mary said with a small giggle before she kissed him.

"You like that?" he asked her with a playful smirk.

"Yeah" she smiled "I missed kissing you thought" she said before kissing him again and again. They spent a long while just cuddling and talking until Mary fell asleep and he knew he couldn't stay so he left her to sleep.

* * *

Mary woke up the next morning very nauseous, she quickly sat up so she wouldn't throw up. She threw up still but luckily had enough time to grab her chamber pot. She hated feeling like this. She got up and informed the servants that she's ready for getting bathed and dressed.

The servants bathed her and dressed her to a dark blue, off shoulder ball gown. As the servant was fastening her corset she breathed in sharply placed her hand on her abdomen.

"I think that's tight enough" Mary said hoping that the corset doesn't harm the small thing in her belly.

"It's still loose you Majesty" she servant said. "there is still about two centimetre gap your Majesty"

"Maybe we should try some other dress, I don't feel like suffocating myself with a too tight dress today" she said trying to pull the corset off of her, she was starting to panic feeling anxious about the corset and the word suffocating

"Are you sure your Aajesty?" the servant asked, not sure what to do as she saw her Queen tensing up

"Unfasten the corset now!" she said quickly. And so the servant did, her hands working quickly on the corset strings unfastening it. As soon as the corset was off Mary placed her other hand on her abdomen as to make sure that her baby was fine, she used her other hand to lean against a table. She could feel the servants eyes studying her.

"Are you okay? Should I go get the physician your Majesty?" the servant asked Mary.

"No, I'm fine, find me a looser corset will you?" she asked as she straightens herself.

"Of course your Majesty" the servant fetched another looser corset and placed it on Mary eyeing her while doing so. The servant tied the corset. Mary then excused the servant and sat down on her desk to write a letter to her mother.

After that she stood up and went to eat breakfast. Mary stepped into the room where some of the royal family were eating. Catherine suddenly stood up and walked to Mary.

"I need to talk to you" she said pulling Mary out of the room.

"What is it Catherine" Mary asked.

"Henry told me that he saw you and Francis, and I had to act very shocked which I partly truly was" she started. "he asked me if you are pregnant and if that was why we are trying to push the wedding forwards and I said that you are not that I would notice if you were. Mary, he didn't believe me" Catherine sighed. "what ever you do, be sure that no one couldn't even suspect about you being pregnant, because if Henry hears, it could be over just like that" Mary nodded

"Oh no" she suddenly said.

"What? What is it Mary?" Catherine asked.

"My servant, when she was putting on my corset I.. I uh panicked because it was too tight and I think she might suspect something because she was eyeing me like that" Mary said and Catherine shook her head.

"She could be on her way to inform Henry or anyone else right now, we need to get to her before she can say a word" Catherine said as they made their way to look for the servant.

* * *

There was a knock on Henrys chambers doors and he went to open them only to see his favourite servant.

"Your Majesty" the servant curtseyed.

"Yes come in, did you get the information I asked?" a servant stepped into the room, door closed behind her.

"Yes you Highness"

"So? Tell me now" the French King said loudly.

"I uh umm" the servant mumbled.

"Say it is the Queen pregnant or not?" Henry said. "and if you lie I'll have your head"


	5. 5

Mary and Catherine ran into Henry's chambers. They had checked the whole castle for that one specific servant but couldn't find her. If she had any suspicions about Marys condition she would probably tell Henry. Or perhaps Henry had sent her to collect him the information like a spy.

They slammed Henrys door open and there the French King was, sitting by his desk it looked like he was writing a letter.

"Ah look at who it is" He said as he stood up with a fake smile on his face. "I was just writing a letter regarding your current situation"

"What?" was all that Mary could say.

"I know, I know everything. You see your servant even though she's your servant she is loyal only to me" Henry started "She noticed your condition being familiar with the symptoms and came straight to me" he finished. There was a moment of silence between the three.

"Henry _who_ are you writing that letter to?" Catherine asked.

"I'm actually writing two letters, one for Marie De Guise to let her know that her daughter has failed miserably and that the alliance is over. The other one is for the Vatican, to let them know that their good Catholic Queen isn't so sinless after all" he told.

"Henry you can't send those letters" Catherine said with a hard look on her face while Mary just stood next to her shocked.

"Oh I can, I will play even this one game by the rules, I will **not** let my son marry a girl who is already carrying a child!" Henry said rather loudly.

"Henry it's Francis' child! She is carrying Francis' child, you can't possibly be that cruel, you'll break your own sons heart if you send those letters!" Catherine rather begged. Henry just started at the French Queen and took a deep breath, then looked at Mary, or rather Marys stomach where yous still for the moment couldn't really notice any change.

" How can we be sure it is actually Francis' child? " Henry asked suddenly. "For all we know it could be anyone's"

"He is the _only_ man I have ever slept with, that's how we know" Mary said. Henry took another deep breath and walked back to his desk.

"Catherine, why are we still even holding on this alliance? We could break this alliance and seek another one elsewhere something better" Henry said.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked "You can't just go and break an alliance"

"Why couldn't I? What has Scotland ever even offered us?" Hnery said his words strong, Mary tried to think of something but couldn't so she just looked down at her feet. "Exactly you are just sucking France dry like a vampire!" Henry said loudly.

"The situation in Scotland is harsh yes but once it calms down Scotland will do anything to help France" Mary said. Henry took a deep breath before sitting back on his chair and continued to write his letters.

"Henry you possibly can't still think that sending those letters is a good idea" Catherine said snatching the letter from his desk and reading it quietly "Henry you sound like a maniac in this letter if you say something like this about a another Monarch!"

"I'm not the maniac here, she is" he said pointing at Mary "she is the one who did this to herself!"

"Henry I swear on my head if you send these letters-" Catherine started but was cut by the chamber door opening. All of the three turned around.

"What is the meaning of this? I could hear your fighting from the corridor" Francis said looking at his father who was almost red with anger.

"Does he know" Henry asked Catherine and Mary, both nodded "and he still is willing to marry you?" he asked with a disgusted look.

"Excuse me? I am not only willing to marry Mary, I will marry her" Francis said.

"No" Henry said.

"No? If you won't let us wed here _this week_ I'm going to go to Scotland with Mary and marry her there where your word is not the law" Francis said with a cold look staring at his father. They just started at each other for a while before Henry let out another sigh.

"You foolish kids, you know that God will never forgive you for this?" Henry said.

"And since when did you care about God" Catherine mumbled.

"Fine. Go and get married or what ever I'm tired of fighting about this with you" Henry said turning his back. Catherine took both of the letters and burned them before Francis and Mary left the room.

"Are you okay?" Francis asked as soon as they got far enough from the chamber, his hand around her body protectively.

"Yes just a bit shaken from your fathers words" Mary answered looking down as they continued to walk.

"Don't worry Mary, he'll never hurt you in anyway" he assured her as they stopped walking and he turned her to face him.

"I know" Mary said looking straight into his blue eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I promise to protect you from him or anyone what ever happens" he said before placing a little kiss on her forehead.

"You would, wouldn't you" she smiled at him before kissing him as he wrapped his hands around her. Suddenly she breathed in sharply as they pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Francis asked as he saw his fiancée leaning forward a bit clinging to his arm with her other hand as the other hand was on top of her stomach.

"it's the corset.. It's too... Uh" she breathed in again sharply "could you help me to my chambers?" she asked and he didn't even answer before swooping her up in bridal style and carrying her to her chambers.

He let her down and she immediately leaned against her desk. He closed the door before he started to untie the corset quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked again as soon as the corset was off. She nodded and breathed deep a couple times before straightening herself.

"We better have the wedding quick, I can't hide this pregnancy much longer"

* * *

The next couple days were just mostly wedding planning and greeting sime quests and avoiding Henrys glares of discussion.

"Are you sure you want to wear this dress? " Kenna asked as she circled Mary who is trying on her wedding dress.

"Why wouldn't I be sure? I was the one who picked it" Mary chuckled at her friend. The dress was white ballgown with lace sleeves and lace pretty much everywhere.

"Isn't it a little bit of... Big? Or have you gained weight all of a sudden" the lady joked. Mary chuckled.

"It's comfortable" Mary said.

"Yes but don't you wanna look as skinny and as good as possible for your wedding day?" Kenna questioned, she didn't understand as she alway tried to look as gorgeous as she could. Even her night gowns were tight to hug her tiny figure. She probably had nothing loose fitting in her closet.

"I want to be able to breathe, and it's not that much bigger than any of my other dresses" Mary pointed out. Kenna just shook her head slightly. "Also tight corsets have made me feel like I can't breathe like I'm gonna die so no thanks, I'd rather have a comfortable wedding day and wear this"

"Fine, but if you change your mind I can have other dresses for you tomorrow" Kenna said before helping her friend out of the dress.

"I'm gonna wear that, it's fine Kenna" Mary said before putting on her nightgown, it was late and she was planning on going asleep as soon as Kenna would leave.

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about the seating.." she started but didn't have the chance to finish.

"Can we talk about that tomorrow, I'm very tired" Mary said sitting on her bed.

"Mary the wedding is tomorrow, we have to figure it out now" Kenna said

"Can you talk to Catherine about it, I'm not feeling very well" Mary said as she laid back on her bed

"Are you okay, you look really pale?" Kenna questioned.

"Yes I'm fine, it's probably just wedding stress" Mary let out a sigh. She knew it wasn't the wedding stress making her feel ill, it was the child she's carrying.

"Don't stress about it Mary, everything is fine, you are marrying a man who you truly love and who truly loves you, and don't worry about the seatings, I'll talk to Catherine about that"

" Thank you Kenna" Mary smiled

"No problem, sleep well" she said before heading out.

For the whole night Mary had a very strange feeling, she couldn't fall asleep and ended up sleeping only for couple hours.

* * *

The morning sun wasn't the thing waking her up this morning, it was the urge to throw up. This was now the eighth morning in a row she woke up only to throw up. She sat on her bed for a while just thinking, she's getting married today, she's getting married to the man she loves, she's pregnant, they are going to have a family together, everything was fine for a moment. She got up and ordered the servants to help her get ready. Later Mary was pacing around her chamber when Aylee came in.

"Mary you look stunning" the blond smiled at her friend "what's wrong?" she asked as she walked forward to Mary to stop her from pacing around.

"I don't- I don't know, I'm just stressed I suppose" Mary shaked her head. She wokeup thinkong all the hapoy things but now she was only thinking of possibilities about how everything could go wrong.

"Don't worry, everything is fine!" Aylee assured her before they made their way from the chamber.

The wedding was perfect, everything was so pretty, Francis smiled at her lovingly as she walked down the isle, her hands shaking but they calmed down as her hands met Francis'. The ceremony went well, they shared their wows, rigns and a kiss. Everyone was happy, well almost everyone. Henry still didn't seem pleased by this unionin, or Mary being pregnant, or Mary at all as a matter of fact.

The wedding reception was perfect, Catherine and Kenna did a great job. There were flowers and candles everywhere. They danced and talked with quests, enjoyed good food and drinks. Everything was just phenomenal. They had never been this happy. They were married now with a baby on the way, there was nothing that could go wrong.

"Mary, Francis" someone greeted them, they turned around and met Marie de Guise.

"Mother" Mary smiled as she hugged her mother who she hadn't seen in years.

"I'm so happy to see you both happy and together and married" the Queen regent beamed at her daughter and her son-in-law.

"I couldn't be happier" Francis said as he placed his other hand on the small of Marys back before kissing the top of his wifes head and that made Mary giggle a little bit.

"Look at you two" Marie said as she placed both of her hand on top of her own chest admiring their love. "I hope you both live a happy and a long lives together, and better give me many grandchildren" she winks at them before leaving somewhere. Little did she know they were already expecting.

"Care for a dance" Francis asked offering Mary his hand.

They danced the last dance for the night until it was time for the consummation. Mary wished that the dance would last longer but unfortunately she couldn't slow down the time. She was so stressed about other stuff that she had forgot about the consummation and now she felt dizzy.

* * *

Marys ladies helped her change into her consummation robe. They entered the consummation chamber where the Pope was blessing the bed. Mary looked around the room, there were probably forty people there but only one caught her eye, her husband. Mary slowly walked up to Francis, her whole body was shaking and she felt like she wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently stroking her upper arm seeing how weird and tense Mary was.

"I- I just feel so unsafe with everyone watching" Mary whispered.

"I know" Francis whispered before kissing her gently "just try not to focus on them" they kiss again Francis places his hand on her hips as they make their way to the bed, Francis laid her gently on the bed as he started to kiss her neck.

They kissed there for a good while, Francis was already hard and ready for her but she just couldn't get herself on to it. All the people looking at them. She tired not to think about them, she tried to think about happy things, sexy things. She soon felt Francis hand creep between her legs as she was finally became getting wetter, he could feel that and she could feel him smile a little against their kiss. He had waited for her to get wet and now that she finally was he gently placed himself between her legs. He kissed her neck as he slowly pushed in.

Mary did her best to avoid moaning but later as he sped up it was nearly impossible for her not to moan a little. He was very gentle which surprised Mary, usually he liked to get rough and she though that they would put up a whole show but thwy didn't.

Mary kept her eyes closed the whole time, once in a while she could open them just a little only to be met with other eyes watching them, it felt weird. But nothing felt more weird than how Henry was looking at her. He looked at her with so much disgust.

After the consummation, when everyone had left and Mary and Francis were back at his chambers they spent the whole night making love, loudly, since no one could lecture them now that they were married, a husband and a wife. The sun had almost risen before the royal couple fell asleep tangled to one another sweat still sticking on their bodies.


	6. 6

She watched as the trees went by their carriage. Francis' hand was on her growing belly as her hand rested on top of his hand. She was now about 18 weeks along. Almost halfway through. The baby has started to make his presence noticed, from time to time Mary could feel small kicks here and there, but they were always fast and sudden so Francis hasn't had the opportunity to feel one jet.

It's been six weeks since they got married, they had six amazing weeks far from court, Francis took her to this amazing château. It was so calm, just the two of them and a bunch of servants and guards they had to take with them. Mary would have enjoyed just being alone with her husband. She has been really moody during her pregnancy and all the servants worrying around her didn't help, at first Francis tried to keep count of how many times Mary had snapped to some servant or guard for bugging her. There were couple times when she actually had slapped a guard. Mary let out a sigh

"What's wrong, love?" Francis asked while he rubbed small gentle circles on her belly

"I was just thinking how much fun we had at the château" Mary let's out another sigh "I'm worried, when we get back you'll be busy with all the work and stuff and since I'm with child I can't do anything" she continues to look out of the window.

"Hey don't worry, I might not have as much time I had with you as I did on our honeymoon, but I'll make sure the time we'll have from now on" he stops to kiss her neck gently "will be extremely well spent" he continues nibbling at her neck and jaw.

"Francisss" she squeals as his breath tickles her skin.

"What" he askes pulling back from her neck just to look at her in the eyes.

"Nothing that just tickled"

" Oh" he smirks before he continues kissing her neck, her jaw, her shoulders, her lips while his hands roam her body

"Francis we can't" Mary whispers "well be home any moment now" he sighs pulling back a little.

"Fine, I just..." he lets out a sigh "you just look so beautiful" she beams at him a thank you "it's a common effect I've heard when a woman is with child but you are uncommonly desirable"

"Until I balloon to the size of a plough horse" Mary rolled her eyes, she still didn't necessarily like being pregnant, all the mood swings, the nausea, the sleepless nights just twisting and turning in the sweaty sheets, she was hungry but if she ate it made her feel like she's gonna throw up. She really wanted a child, many children and she was happy that they were gonna have a child soon, but oh how she didn't like being pregnant.

"To me you will still be beautiful no matter what" he kisses her softly and he feels how she smiles little against the kiss. "oh how I can't wait to meet our child" he smiles before placing a kiss on Marys growing abdomen.

"Me too" Mary smiled. "I keep wondering wheter it'll be a boy or a girl, I like to imagine a boy"

"A boy would be great I admit that" Francis smiles as he once again rubs soft circles on her stomach "but I'll be just as happy if it's a girl"

"I wonder if he'll have your curls, or your blue eyes" she closes her eyes as she imagines a baby with short light curly hair and blue eyes. "I hope he does"

"Well I hope he's a even mix of us both" they just cuddle against each other for the rest of the way home until they reach their destination and the carriage stops and they step out. They walked into the French Court.

"Mary!" she hears four voices behind her yell and she turns around only to be met by her friends, her ladies. They all stop on their marks as they see Marys belly.

"Really is it that big already?" Mary askes as she sees her friends confused faces.

"oh my God" Kenna almost screames from happiness and she hugs Mary "You're pregnant!"

"Really? Didn't notice" she jokes as she hugs her and her other ladies.

"How are you feeling" Aylee askes slightly touching her belly.

"I'm fi-" she's cut off

"Oh look at you" they hear the familiar voice of Catherine say and they turn towards her as she gasps when she sees Marys belly. Catherine hugs Mary and Francis "I missed you both"

"We missed you too mother" Francis smiles at her.

"Mary how are you doing with the baby" she askes her daughter-in-law

"Moody" is her simple answer, she's already mad that they are back and everyone is fuzzing about her being pregnant.

"Ah, of course you are" Mary rolls her eyes at Catherines comment.

Her ladies see her annoyance and grap her hands as they pull her somewhere "I think I'll see you on the evening" she says to Francis with a quick kiss before she's pulled out of the room by her ladies.

Marys ladies and Catherine keep her busy the whole day with all the baby fuzzing, Mary just wants to go to sleep after the long trip back. She just wants to crawl in bed and sleep, she feels nauseous from all the foods that have been stuffed in front of her.

"Your figure is gonna go to hell anyways so might as well eat up, you might be feeding the next king of France" Catherine beames as she has the servabts bring all kinds of drifferent foods from near and far, foods that Mary had never even seen. She just picks at something the thinks is fish but it definetly doesn't smell like that.

"What's going on over here?" Francis chuckles as he walks in the room

"Oh thank God" Mary breathes as she sees her husband, he will help her talk his mother out of all this fuzzing.

"Mother are you going to make her eat as much food that could be used to feed a whole army" he laughs eyeing all the food placed in front of Mary.

"She's pregnant Francis, she has to eat, and just to reming you too, she might be feeding the next King of France" Catherine explains

"She's still feeding a baby, not an army" he chuckles again as he signs the servants to take the food away.

"No don't take that one" Mary says as she craps the plate full of bread, bread is one of the rare things she eats that doesn't make her feel nauseous.

"Mary dear, why wouldn't you try this instead" Catherine asks taking a bowl full of something orange and places it in front of Mary and tries to take the bread away from her but she folds on to it like a last lifeline.

"No!" Mary snaps as Catherine forced the bread out of her hands.

"Mother you don't wanna get on her bad side right now" Francis warns his mother as he just follows the situation.

"Mary you need to eat something else than just bread it's not healthy for you or the baby" Catherine tries

"Let me starve then but I'm not gonna eat what ever the fuck this is" she snaps again as she pushes the bowl away a little bit too hard and it knocks over the orange stuff spilling all over the desk.

"For God sake Mary!" Catherine snaps back "do you know how hard that stuff was to get!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Mary says quickly as she stands up so quickly making also the chair fall too "Sorry" Catherine is just about to start yell at her for being such a hard girl to work with but Francis stops her.

"Mother just leave it" he says as he walks over to Mary and lifts the chair back up and then he signs a servant to clean what ever that was that was in the bowl. "are you okay" he asks Mary.

"Can we go?" Mary asks quietly clearly ashamed.

"Go where?"

"I don't know"

"Wanna take a walk with me?" he asks taking her hand and pulling her out of the room.

* * *

30 weeks, Mary is now about 30 weeks pregnant, it has been hard since they returned from their honeymoon. All the fuzzing by Catherine, the odd foods that Mary has finally agreed to eat, Catherine sending Nostradamus to check on her almost daily, all the weird teas ect that she's made to drink. She just wants to be alone with Francis in their chambers, but she can't even have that. Francis has so many meetings and other stuff all the time now sinse King Henry is ill. Well not technically ill, just mad. He has accidentally killed two girls in his bed now. Francis is scared that once Mary delivers the baby Henry would try to do something to him. Everyone in the castle is scared of him

She twists in their bed again. She wokeup so early that the sun hasn't even risen jet. The pregnancy has been so so hard. Mary is tired all the time since she can't sleep with the baby constantly moving and pushing her insides around, or at least that is what it feels like. Mary can't seem to find a comfortable position to lay so she could fall back a sleep so she just decides to give up on sleeping.

She just sits on the bed reading a book while Francis is still sleeping next to her. He looks so calm while he sleeps, nothing bothering him, no sign of stress on his face. Mary takes a moment from her book to stroke her husbands cheek gently only to accidentally wake him up.

"Mary" he says quietly while sitting up "why are you awake?"

"I- I couldn't sleep, the baby, he's constantly moving around" Mary says before she inhales sharply as she feels a fast kick on her side. "can you feel him" she asks as she places Francis' hand on her abdomen. Her srurpricingly big abdomen, her belly looks like she would be on her 9th month but she isn't, she is on her 7th.

"I think he's gonna be a fast little buddy" Francis jokes as he can heel the babys kicks on her stomach

"Very funny" Mary rolls her eyes. She has been so tired since she hadn't slept much in the last seven months and all the stress makes her very grumpy sometimes.

"Mary, darling, you should try to sleep" he says kissing her cheek "is there anything I can do to help you sleep?"

"Make the freaking kicking stop, I feel like he's gonna break his way out of my stomach himself" she answers rubbing her eyes gently.

"Unfortunately I can't do that" he chuckles a little "but would you like me to bring you something? Tea?"

"No, no I'm fine really" she shakes her head

"No Mary you are not, I can see how exhausted you are, you need to rest my love" he says while taking the book from Mary which makes her frown. "really, try to sleep I'm serious" Mary just sighs at that turning her back at Francis. He just chuckles at her reaction before he takes her in his arms. Francis falls back asleep pretty fast but Mary still lays awake in his arms.

Marys dreams have become quite weird theese last months, Catherine said it's because of the baby. But she doesn't think that pregnancy would cause her nightmares. That's also a thing why she can't really fall a sleep, she's scared of the dreams she'll see. Usually when she wakes up from one of her nightmares, she's out of breath and all sweaty. But eventually sleep takes her again.

This time she doesn't have a nightmare, it's a pretty nice dream actually. Mary dreams about their honeymoon, they had just arrived there, southern France, there was this beautiful château near a beach where they stayed. Even though it was not propper for royals to act how they acted while staying there, no one said anything. Well the only people there with them were servants and guards so there's nothing they could have said to them.

Mary dreams of this one specific day before she had started to show.

_"you can't be serious" she whispered while giggling._

_"oh but I am. Come on it will be fun" he said while taking her hand and pulling her with him._

_"Francis someone will see us" she giggled._

_"No they won't" he winked at her "I found this place, near the beach, it's covered with trees and rocks, no one will come there"_

_"oh for Gods sake you gotta be kidding me" she shook her head._

_"I'm not!" he said before turning torwards the guards that were standing at their doors "The Queen and I are going on a walk, we don't need any guards with us" he tells them the guards try to insist on coming with them for their protection but the young royal couple had already taken off._

_They walk to this beautiful place at the beach, far from the château but close enough so it's still on the grounds. Mary sits on the sand, not even worrying about her dress getting ruined by the wet salty sand._

_"Oh you are not just gonna sit there" Francis chuckled before pulling her up_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We're gonna go swimming" he answers as he pulls his shirt off_

_"oh no, no we are not"_

_"oh yes we are"_

_"no" she protests while taking a step back._

_"yeeees" Francis whines as he lifts Mary up in his arms so she can't run away._

_"let me down" Mary giggled as he attacked her neck with kisses. He looses his balance and falls on his back on the sand Mary on top of him, both giggling like children. She kissed him softly only for him to deepen their kiss. His hands working quickly on her dress, she had gave up corsets as soon as they arrived, it's not propper but there's no one to tell her what to do and what not to do. It doesn't take long until Mary has only her underdress on and that's when he rolls them around so he is on top._

_"I love you" he says before kissing her deeply "I love you so much you have no idea" he says before kissing her again. She rolls them back so she's straddling Francis.__"I love you more"__"No I love you more" he sits up so that Mary is sitting on his lap and they kiss again and she can feel his arousal through his trousers. Mary suddenly pushes him back down before she makes quick work with untying his trousers and removing them. After that she rolls her underdress over her head and tosses it away in the sand.__"Mary what are yo-" she cuts him off with a kiss before she lowers herself on his throbbing arousal. They both let out a sigh of pleasure. She slowly starts to roll her hips against his not completely sure what she's doing since Francis has always been the one on top. Her hands are on his chest for balance while his hands are on her hips guiding her movements.__"Jesus Christ" she breathes out as she slowly starts to go faster. Suddenly Francis bends his knees with a groan so that Mary falls out of balance and against Francis' chest. He holds her still while he starts to thrust into his wife. "Oh my Lord, Francis!" she almost screams in ecstasy "Don't you dare to stop!" she moans. He continues his fast thrusting until he can feel his wife tighten around him as her whimpers of pleasure become louder. She comes just seconds after and he's not far behind.__After that they just lay in the sand, in each others arms, both had forgotten about the swimming._


	7. 7

Mary wakes up as the baby continues kicking and she let's out a groan, that was a good dream and she didn't want to wake up from it just let but the baby decided otherwise. Mary closes her eyes and tries to continue the dream but she doesn't succeed. It's been so long since the last time they had been intimate, Francis is scared that they'll hurt the baby if they loose control of their bodies or something. Mary misses his touch, his lips on her skin.

She turns around with a groan only to find that Francis is not next to her. She's annoyed by that, since they were married she had woken up everyday with Francis next to her, he must have a good reason for not being next to her now.

She gets up and gets dressed. She's so happy that she doesn't have to wear corsets anymore now that she's pregnant, only good thing so far. She's wearing a light blue dress, it's really thick since winter is coming and she has to keep herself warm since she's pregnant.

Mary walks out of their chambers. Franics is not in the throne room, or in his study, nowhere in the corridors. She's getting slightly annoyed when she can't find her husband anywhere.

"Mary" she hears a familiar voice behind her, she turns around only to find King Henry walking towards her.

"King Henry" she did a slight curtsy.

"I was hoping to find you"

"Oh, how so?" she asked confused while taking a step back not feeling safe around Henry.

"I was wondering, how long until you are supposed to deliver the child"

"about two months" she answers placing both of her hands on her growing abdomen as to protect her baby. "why?"

"Good, I was just wondering" he said before walking past her and she could swear to God she heard him saying to himself "I can't marry a pregnant queen" she shook her head in shock, perhaps she heard wrong, the king is mad yes but he wouldn't try to marry her would he? She shook her head again, what was she doing oh yes she was trying to find Francis.

Maybe he's in the gardens, hopefully. It's a bit cold outside and the grass is covered in frost, there is a lot of clouds in the sky so there is no sun to warm her up. Mary wraps her arms around herself as she walks through the gardens only to find that her husband isn't there neither. She decided to give up and ordered a servant to bring her breakfast to their chambers.

It's a piece of bread and some weird soup, she can't quite tell what it is but it tastes surprisingly sweet. It's probably something that Catherine has told the kitchen to make her. She sits on the couch on their chambers wrapped up in a warm blanket while she's taking small bites of her bread until the doors open suddenly.

"Where the hell have you been?" her voice sounds very mad and she doesn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry Mary, I just had something urgent to take care of and I didn't want to wake you up since you had finally fallen asleep" he says while he sits on the other side of the couch and takes Marys legs and places them on his lap as he starts to slightly massage them. She has had some leg pains and her legs are really swollen. Another side effect of pregnancy she had learned from Catherine.

Mary just lets out a sigh "I was sad when I found out that you weren't next to me when I woke up"

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asks. She throws her legs on the ground and sits up and kisses him hungrily. He answers to the kiss of course but pulls back later. "Mary we shouldn't.. the baby" she groans.

"I'm gonna loose my mind if I can't touch you soon" she says before kissing him again.

"Mary we shouldn't risk it, I promise once you have delivered the child I'll give you all of my love" he kisses her cheek before he stood up "I have a meeting soon, I'll see you later okay?" she just nods and he leaves.

* * *

All her ladies are sitting with her in Kennas chambers. They are wondering about Marys child. What will he look like, what kind of a king he'll become once the time comes, names etc. Mary is now 8months and 9days pregnant and her belly is huge. Catherine and Nostradamus both told her not to walk around much but she can't just stay in her own chambers all the time. And Kennas chambers are close to hers and there aren't even any stair between their rooms so that's why they gathered there

Francis has been really supportive these last weeks since the pregnancy has been extremely hard on her. He still has much work to do to keep the privy council and all the lords busy so no one notices King Henry's illness. The man has started to forgot a bunch of stuff now. It's not rare for him to try to leave his chambers without trousers and for that Catherine has ordered his guards to make sure that he's fully dressed if he tries to leave his chambers.

"but what if the baby has Marys eyes, wouldn't that be cute?" Kenna asks

"Okay imagine, it's a boy with his blonde curls and with Marys big brown eyes" Aylee says, she's really exited about the baby, she is probably the most excited one out of Marys ladies but even she can't top Catherine, the French Queen can't stop talking about the baby of course since the baby is Francis' child and Francis is Catherines golden child and everyone knows that

"Hey I don't care who's eyes or hair he'll have, no matter what I'll love him anyways" Mary says, she's getting pretty tired by everyone wondering what he'll look like.

"I know, we are just excited to meet him" Greer says while slightly rubbing Marys back, Mary has gotten some small gramps and back pains in the recent days.

"I'm really scared of giving birth, what if something goes wrong?" Mary sighs

"Hey it will be fine, your strong you can do it" Lola gives her an assuring smile. Mary smiles a sad smile back at her before she feels a sharp kick and she inhales sharply while placing one of her hands on her abdomen.

"Is he kicking?" Aylee asks as she places both of her hands on her abdomen trying to feel the babys kicks Mary just nods eyes closed focusing on breathing deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Kenna asks when she realises that the uncomfortable look on Marys face doesn't leave. Mary just shakes her head for an answer. "Do- do you want me to go get Francis?"

"no" she breathes in sharply again "he has more important things to do than just fuzz over the baby kicking"

"Mary-" Lola tries.

"no don't, I'm fine" she says trying to sound assuring but the words come out as a whine. The ladies just look at each other confused.

"No I'm going to go find him" Kenna says and stands up, she has seen her friends baby kicking and usually it doesn't last that long and Kenna thought that Mary might be getting gramps and not kicks. Mary doesn't answer anything while Kenna runs out of the room.

"Mary are you sure you are okay?" Lola asks as she sits next to her on the bed.

"It hurts" another sharp inhale "it hurts a lot"

"Should we go get Catherine or Nostradamus?" Aylee asks worried.

"No, I'm fine, it'll pass soon" Mary groans.

"what if you are going into labour" Aylee says and Mary doesn't answer. "Wait here" Aylee says as she stands up. Mary stays there with Greer who's still rubbing her back gently and Lola who sits next to her looking scared.

"Mary, are you okay?" her worried husband says as he runs into the room Kenna behind him. Lola moves and Francis takes her place next to Mary. Mary just shakes her head trying to fight back wornds now.

"Mary I think your water broke" Lola says suddenly looking at the edge of Marys dress that is now wet.

"I'm scared, I'm not ready, I don't want to" Mary starts to ramble. As she holds on to Francis' arm like a last lifeline.

"Darling, listen, you can do this, don't worry" he assures his wife while he wipes her tears from her cheeks.

"What if I can't?" Mary snaps and inhales sharply.

"You are strong, you can do this" Francis says as he strokes her hair slightly. It doesn't take long till Catherine, Nostradamus and Aylee storm into the room.

"What's going on?" Catherine asks as she basically runs into the room.

"I- I think she's going into labour" Lola says. Nostradamus starts to ask questions about where she feels the pain etc and then he tells Aylee to go fetch the midwife and other supplies.

"I'm sorry Kenna, she's gonna have to give birth here we can't risk moving her to another chamber now" Nostradamus tells the worried lady.

It doesn't take long for Aylee to get the midwife and then the midwife and Francis help Mary out of her dress and into one of her nightgowns so it's more comfortable. Mary is now laying against the pillows on Kennas bed, Francis is holding onto her hands while she cries in pain. Catherine is pacing back and forth while Marys ladies are sitting on the other side of the bed.


	8. 8

It has been now around five hours of just pain, screaming and crying. The severe pressure she feels just seems to be growing but still nothing is happening, no child has born and the midwife told them that it might take sometime before she can even start to push and until then she just has to try and stay conscious. Nostradamus gave her some weird tasting tea that was supposed to help with the pain but it hasn't.

"Okay your majesty, when the next wave of pain comes, I need you to push" the midwife tells her and she nods while squeezing on to Francis' hand. The wave of pain comes and she pushes as hard as she can but she feels like the more she pushes the more it hurts. She tries to push a couple more times before she feels like she's gonna faint.

"I- I can't" she cries.

"Yes you can Mary" her husband assures her while stroking her sweaty hair off of her forehead and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are so strong, you can do this"

"but it hurts, it hurts so much" she whines.

"I know it hurts but the harder you push the sooner it will be over" the midwife tells her. And so she tries, she tries her hardest. "She's loosing too much blood" the midwife says as she throws another blood drenched washcloth away and takes another clean one. Mary can barely hear what the midwifes saying, her ears are ringing and she can barely see through her tears.

"Mary, darling, we need you to push a couple more times really hard okay? Then it will be over" Francis says to her trying to remain calm but she can see that he's scared.

"If you need to choose, if it comes to it, then save the baby not me okay" she groans "Promise me you will do anything to save him, not me" she cries. She pushes as hard as she can but suddenly out of nowhere she feels herself drift away everything becomes light and she can't hear the ringing in her ears anymore or much anything else, the pain is gone. She feels like she's just floating calmly. Everything seems so peaceful she has nothing on her mind she can't even remember where she was before the calmness hit her. Where was she? She remembers and just like that she feels herself breath in deeply as if she wokeup from death. All the pain is back, the ringing, everything.

"Jesus Mary, you scared me, I- we though we lost you" she sees her husband cry next to her, _did she die for a moment there? _Did her heart actually stop beating? She doesn't have time to think about that she just feels the need of push and so she does.

Her screams probably fill the whole castle before they are replaced with a cry. A new born babys cry.

"You have a daughter your Majesties" the midwife tells them. She hands the small thing wrapped in a cloth to Francis and Mary watches as his whole face lights up.

"oh Mary, she's prefect" he tells her as he gives the child to Mary, her eyes fill with tears of happiness as she gets to hold her. She's such a gorgeous small thing, she seems to have light hair like Francis' and also blue big eyes. The scenario couldn't be more perfect until Mary feels another wave of pain and an urgency to push and she inhales sharply.

"Your Majesty, I think you might be having twins" the midwife tells her when she sees how Mary acts. Mary quickly gives the baby back to Francis and then she's back to pushing and screaming. This one doesn't take as long at all and it barely takes more than minutes before the room is filled with another babys cries. "Another girl, your Majesties" the midwife tells them.

"I can't believe it" Mary says as she sits up against the pillows and both babies are given to her. The first one, light hair, big blue eyes and the second one also seems to have light hair but big brown eyes "you are so perfect" Mary says to her babies oyt of breath as she cries the tears of happiness.

"I love you so much" Francis says as she gives his wife a kiss "I couldn't be more blessed"

"Excuse me your Majesty, I must go find the wet nurse, you must rest you lost much blood tonight" the midwife tells them as she stands up.

"No" Mary says shaking her head.

"What do you mean no, my love, you must be exhausted" Francis asks.

"I'm not gonna have another woman nursing my children" she says as she glares at the midwife for even suggesting so.

"Mary-" Catherine tries

"No, not going to happen" she insists. They 'fight' about it for awhile until they give up and let Mary nurse the twins herself. She is tired but she feels uncomfortable about the idea of someone else nursing her babies.

It's a bit difficult for her to nurse two babies at the same time but she soon gets the hang of it. After she nursed the babies it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep in Kennas bed, Kenna is kind enough to borrow her chambers to the young royal couple until Mary is strong enough to move to their owns chambers. Everything seems so perfect for once.

* * *

It has been about three weeks since Mary gave birth to the twins, they are fine and healthy, one seems to be a little bit weaker, the one with Marys brown eyes. They haven't choosen the names jet but they did finally move back to their own chambers after being in Kennas for six days. Francis had to almost carry Mary to out of there since she's still super tired from the birth, it took a lot from her.

"hmmm how about, Anne and Alice?" Francis suggests

"I like them but don't you think they are a little bit too similar?" Mary asks looking down at the blue eyed baby suckling her breast, while the smaller brown eyed one sleeps in Francis' arms.

"I don't think so" he says softly while gently stroking his childs cheek. "Do you have other suggestions? "

"I really like Anne but how about... Anne and... Ellen? I hear it's a pretty new name" she suggests

"Ellen? I like it" he admits.

"Great, so Anne and Ellen?" she asks finally finishing nursing her other child as she falls asleep against her chest.

"Yeah, but which is which?" he asks chuckling

"I was thinking this one could be Anne" she says gesturing the blue eyes baby sleeping in her arms "and she could be Ellen" she continues while using her other arm so gently stroke the cheek of her brown eyed baby who's fast asleep in her husbands arms.

"Sounds good for me" he beams "Anne and Ellen" he says quietly before leaning in and kissing Mary quickly "I love you so much"

"Does that mean I'm still your favourite girl" Mary jokes.

"Don't tell them "he says gesturing the babies" but yes" he whispers making Mary giggle.

"I love you so much" Mary whispers before leaning back on the pillows and closing her eyes.

"Darling, are you tired" Francis asked and when he doesn't get and answer he gets up and places Ellen in her crib before he gets Anne from his wifes arms and places her in her own crib. Mary is already so protective of her babies that she doesn't let them sleep in the nursery, she wants them close where she can look after them. Even when she is still in bed rest. Francis lays back on the bed and wraps his hands around his wife and it doesn't take him long to fall asleep too.

Francis has had a lot of stressful times, his wife just gave birth to twins, he tries his best to keep Henrys madness a secret and there is a lot of work. He haven't had a lot of time to spend with Mary or his gorgeous baby girls, Anne and Ellen but he cherishes every second he can spend with them

It's now long before midnight when they wake at a knock on their door, Francis groans before getting up and putting his robe on. He opens the door and is srurpriced to see Catherine, with blood on her dress.

"Mother what is this?" he asked confused as he pulled his mother into the room

"Catherine it's late, what's going on?" Mary asks carefully sitting up against the pillows.

"It Henry" Catherine starts and Mary and Francis share a look "he's gone totally mad, he- he is killing people" Catherine says while she clearly shiwers

"What do you mean he is killing people" Francis asks confused.

"First his guards, and of course they can't fight back, he's the king. Then-" Catherine takes a deep breath "He killed Aylee

" What?! No, no he didn't, he wouldn't" Mary shakes her head.

"He did, Mary I'm so sorry" Catherine confirms the Scottish Queen who is now crying. Francis walks to Mary and wraps his arms around her. "there's really no time for crying right now, we need to get out and fast" Catherine hates that she has to say that but it is true.

"how are we supposed to leave with two newborns and Mary who can barely walk with out anyone seeing us" Francis asks while he slowly strokes Marys back.

"I can walk" Mary glares at him "it's just that nobody let's me walk"

"are you sure?" Catherine asks and Mary nods slowly sitting up on the edge of the bed and standing up.

"see" she says to prove her point.

"okay grab the twins we really need to hurry" Catherine says as she peeks through the cracked door. Francis goes get Anne and Mary takes Ellen holding her close to her trying to be careful not to wake her up. "ready?" Catherine asks turning to Francis and Mary and they both nod. The French Queen opens the door and steps out of the room only to be pushed back inside by a guard.

"The King has ordered everyone to stay in the rooms they currently are" the guard says.

"And the Queen orders you to let us go" Catherine snaps at the guard.

"I'm sorry your majesty, we can't do that" the guard says and closes the door on her face.

"What are we gonna do now" Mary asks her voice shaking slightly.

"we wait" Catherine sighs

"we can't just wait mother! As you said he's mad" Francis snaps.

"He's gonna kill us all" Mary says quietly while she holds her baby close to her chest.

"No he won't, he wouldn't do that, he's mad but he wouldn't" Catherine mumbles to herself.

"The secret passageway!" Mary says suddenly. She walks to the back of the room and opens the secret door. "we could hide here" she says. Catherine is just about to argue but then they hear Henry banging at the door. Catherine and Francis both run to the back of the room and they all squeeze into the passageway and close the door just in time before Henry bursts into the room full of rage and a bloody sword in hand.

"I know you are somewhere here!" he yells "the guards told me that! So where are you!" he roars as he goes through the room throwing things and making loud noices.

Francis and Mary go deeper into the passageway so the babies wouldn't wakeup by the noice Henry makes. Catherine stays by the secret door and peaks through a crack. The passageway apparently doesn't lead anywhere, it's just about 5 meter long. Mary and Francis are at the back of the five meter long passageway holding the babies and eachother close.

Henry is just about to give up his search but then Ellen wakes and starts to cry. Mary tries her best to quiet the yelling baby in the arms but it's too late when Henry rips the secret door open and then Anne also starts to cry.


	9. 9

"You thought you could hide from me?" Henry yells as he first pulls Catherine out of the passageway and before anyone could do anything he punched the French Queen so hard that she fell to the floor unconscious. "You know, I believe that Mary still deserves to die for all she did" he's still mad that she got pregnant before she was wed? "my son, the dauphine shouldn't be married to a whore, or father the whores children" he continues with a mad wicked smile.

"Father you are out of your mind!" Francis snaps at him "she is the Queen of Scotland, future Queen of France, my wife, the love of my life and for God's sake the mother of _my children__" _he yells back at his father while he gives Anne to Mary so if needed he's gonna attack his father.

"Bullshit" Henry scoffs "she's nothing, nothing but a whore and she should die for that" he yells. And that's when it all happens so quickly Henry attacks with his sword towards Mary but Francis is quicker and pushes Henry back with such a sudden force that the King falls on his back and that's when Francis snaps the sword out of his hand and places the tip of the sword on top of his neck.

"I don't wanna do this father, but we've already lost you" he says before he takes the sword back up and slams it through Henrys body. Francis drops the sword and steps back in shock as he watches his father laughing like a psycho while coughing up blood. It doesn't take long till he stops and his eyes roll back of his head and he's dead.

Francis turns back to Mary who's crying and shaking and wraps his arms around her and the crying babies. "Are you okay?" he asks softly.

"Are_ you_ okay?" Mary asks with a sob. Francis doesn't say anything he just pulls her and the babies out of the passageway. Mary sits on the bed with Anne and Ellen who are starting to calm down a little. She watches around in shock, the room is a complete mess. Francis turns to his mother who is still on the ground unconscious.

"Mother?" he questions while trying to gently shake her awake. She doesn't wake up and Francis looks up to Mary who watches them with tears in her eyes.

"is... Is she breathing?" she asks with a sob. Francis places the back of his hand on top of Catherines face to feel if she's breathing, he doesn't feel anything. He then places his hand on her wrist to feel if she has a pulse, again nothing. He just shakes his head while he stands up and takes a step back. "is she dead?" Mary asks and Francis nods. Mary quickly lays the babies down and makes sure they can't fall before she runs to Francis and wraps her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Francis" she cries and so does Francis.

* * *

It's been only a week since the incident. Francis and Mary have been staying in another chamber with the babies. Neither of them have slept much, they are both having nightmares of everything that happened that evening. Francis feels quilty that he didn't lock his father up or something. He feels like he should've done something earlier. Mary has told him many times that he did eveything he could to keep his father from snapping totally. But what is it worth thinking about it now, what has happened has happened and there is nothing that the new King or Queen of France could do about it.

They got growned only two days ago and they are already extremely busy with everything. The Vatican is urging them about England, that Mary should make her claim for the throne. Anne and Ellen got christened yesterday. All the stuff with the privy council and the lords. And a cherry on top of the cake, Henry's and Catherine's

funeral is today.

Francis didn't sleep much that night and Mary stayed up with him and after he had finally fallen asleep Mary still stayed awake watching over him. She was scared of what must be going inside his head. He has been more distant, he looses focus easily, and he's usually in his own world of thoughts. She knew it must be traumatising for him to loose both of his parents at the same time. After it had happened they had stayed up late many evenings just talking. She was really happy that he didn't shut her out but she was still worried. And the funeral worried her even more.

They both wokeup early, both really tired. They did their things, got dressed, wokeup the babies, Mary nursed them, then they ate breakfast and then it was just meetings and meetings and meetings. Until it was time for the funeral, everyone was in the courtyard, everyone was dressed in dark, even the sky was dark and it was raining lightly.

Mary held Francis' hand the whole time and squeezed it like she was scared of him just drifting away. She was scared of that but would she ever admit it outloud, she wouldn't. The funeral lasted for a little bit over an hour, and for the whole time Mary had been scared to look at him, she was scared of seeing him so broken and miserable, seeing him like that would break her heart. When it was over and everyone was getting back inside she finally turned to look at him. His eyes were red from crying, he was pale and the way he looked back at her... It broke her heart. She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around him, afraid of letting go.

"I'm so sorry Francis" she whispered against his chest.

"I know" he said before letting out a sigh "let's go back inside" his voice was hoarse. Mary just nodded and they went back to their chambers. They sat down on the couch and Mary could see tears in his eyes before she wrapped her arms around him again and he clung to her like a lifeline. They just sat there without talking just holding each other until sleep took them both.

* * *

It has been one year and four months since they were growned. Mary staked a claim on the English throne three months ago and that caused the English to attack the French. Of course Francis being the new King he joined the battle and only a month after he left Mary had found out that she's with child again. If she counted right she is little over three months pregnant and she feels so bad that Francis can't be with her right now.

Francis has already missed Anne's first steps, Anne's and Ellen's first real words, and Mary finding out that she's pregnant again. Ellen hasn't walked yet, she's so much tinier than Anne and it worries Mary a little bit but Nostradamus confirmed that there is nothing to be worried about. Mary just wished that Francis could be there with her and the babies. Anne and Ellen have been sleeping in their bed with Mary since she can't sleep alone.

Some nights Mary even wonders it it'll be like this forever, what if he gets killed in the battles, what if he doesn't make it back. They have been writing letters to each other but it's really hard to get them through. The last letter she got from him was over a month ago and she reads it almost everynight.

The days go by as they quickly turn into weeks and then another month has already passed, a month that felt like forever to her, and another month woth out a letter from him.

She's outside in the gardens with Kenna and the babies. Kenna is holding Anne while Mary is trying to encourage Ellen to walk. It's spring and the snow has finally melted away and some flowers have started to bloom.

"Come on Ellen, you can do it" Mary smiles at the kid who's holding her hand and trying to steady her on her wobbly legs.

"Don't you think you are pushing her too hard" Kenna asks, Mary has constantly tried to teach and encourage Ellen to walk wothout success.

"She's already so much behind Anne" Mary said with a sigh as she looked Ellen fall back on the ground and picked her up on her lap "Anne started walking almost two months ago and Ellen still hasn't taken a single step"

"Mary do you notice how much smaller she is, she's going to need more time" Kenna said looking at her friend who was now toying with her daughters curls.

"More time" Mary repeated quietly. More time she doesn't want more time, she wants the time to go faster, so she could be with Francis again, if he was even alive anymore.

"He still hasn't wrote back?" Kenna asked knowing what Mary was thinking. Mary shook her head as she started crying. Kenna sat down next to her on the ground with Anne still on her lap.

"Oh Mary" she said quietly wrapping her arm around her sobbing friend.

"What if he doesn't come back" Mary cried against Kennas shoulder.

"He will come back" Kenna tried.

"But what if he doesn't and then I will be left with three of his children, one that he didn't even know about. And when they grow up and ask who their father was and why he isn't here, what am I supposed to say?" she asked Kenna trying to calm down her sobbing "There's nothing I could say to them, I would just start crying and then they would wonder why I'm crying. What kind of mother would that be, I woyld be a terrible mother" she said still sobbing uncontrollably "I am a terrible mother"

"Mary no, you are not a terrible mother" Kenna said trying to soothe her down "You love your children unconditionally and I know that you would to anything for them that makes you an amazing mother not a bad mother" Kenna almost chuckled. "And I'm sure that Francis will come back, let's say that I feel it in my bones" Kenna half joked and it made Mary chuckle slightly.

"I just wish he could write to me, I want to know that he's okay" Mary let out a sigh.

"I know, I know" Kenna hugged her friend. Suddenly Anne started making some weird noices trying to say something. And they both giggled at the baby. Mary picked Anne up as Kenna took Ellen. Mary just looked at her for a while shile stroking her hair.

"Anne looks so much like him" she let out another sigh "she has his curly hair, his eyes, his nose" she said as tears started to gather back into her eyes.

**_A/N: sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed... I have no excuse. Okay anyways stay safe cheese bags. _**


	10. 10

The battles were finally over after five painful months. It ended up with the French winning which would mean that Mary would soon be crowned the Queen of England and Francis would become the King of England. But only at this point they wouldn't be King and Queen but Emperor and Empress. Mary hasn't heard of her husband in three full months and today would be the day what she would meet him again or find out that she won't ever meet him again. She had a lot trouble sleeping last night knowing that today would be either extremely happy or extremely sad.

She wokeup to Anne crawling on her chest repeatedly saying "mama" or "up". Mary opened her eyes with a groan and gently sat up giving Anne a hug.

"Did you sleep well my princess?" Mary asked her with her voice hoarse. Anne just nodded for an answer. Mary looked next to her where Ellen was still sleeping, she gently lifted her up on her lap and kissed the top of her head to wake her up. Ellen most certainly didn't like being woked up and started crying.

"I'm sorry darling but we have to get up, today is an important day" Mary said while holding the tiny crying girl close to her. Ellen cried for a while before she stopped, then Mary called the servants to help them dress. After Anne had complained about every dress she owned, and it was a struggle to get into one of the dressess.

They went to eat breakfast. Mary walked into the room holding Ellen in her arms while Anne wobbled next to her holding her other hand. Kenna, Greer and Lola were already there enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning" Kenna said as Mary sat the two tiny girls down and the servants brought them food.

"How are you feeling about today?" Greer asked seeing that Mary had dark circles under her eyes.

"Stressed" she answered while picking at her food "Didn't sleep much last night" she said quietly.

"Oh Mary" Lola said giving her a sad smile "I'm sure everything is going to be fine"

"We don't know that" Mary snapped "He could have been dead for months... And we would haven't even known it" she said feeling the tears gathering in her eyes.

"He is the King, I'm sure someone would have sent word if something happened to him" Kenna said.

"He is also my husband, why hasn't he answered to my letters for months" Mary said looking down. "I'm just so scared. What if he is dead and I'm going to have to raise three of our children alone" Mary said looking at her two daughters while she gebtly rubbed her growing belly. "I didn't even get to tell him about the third one" she said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was glad that Anne and Ellen were so little they had no idea what she was talking about with her ladies.

Kenna was just about to say something when a guard came into the room.

"The soliders are returning, your Highness" he said with a bow and without saying anything Mary stood up.

"Can you take Ellen?" she asked Kenna while she picked Anne up and walked to the courtyard as quickly as she could woth her ladies and Ellen behind her. Anne was upset that she didn't get to finish her breakfast but Mary had bigger things to think about rith now and she promised Anne that she would have more food later.

It was really warm outside as they stood and waited. All the Lords, servants and guards seemed to be there waiting. It took a while for the first solider to return and soon the yard was full of them and their horses. Mary gave Anne to Greer as she started to look for her husband. She became more and more stressful when she couldn't find him amongst the other soliders. Mary was on the verge of tears until she saw him. He was turned back torwards her but she could recognise those blond curls anywhere.

"Francis?" she asked waiting for the man to turn as she slowly walked torwards him. He turned and Mary ran straight into his arms. "Oh my God, you are alive!" she cried holding him close.

"I missed you so much" Francis said before kissing her deeply and long. They pulled back and then he noticed the bump on his wife's belly. "Mary are you-"

"Yes Francis. I found out right after you left" she cried out before he kissed her again. After the kiss out of nowhere Mary just straight up slapped him.

"What, Mary-" he started but Mary cut him out.

"Why didn't you write back? I thought you were dead!" she said to him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did write back Mary, I wrote you many letters without an answer from you" Francis said as he pulled Mary back into his arms. "They just must have not reached the castle" he sighed. Mary was just about to say something when she heard Kenna fake cough behind them. Mary turned around and saw Kenna and Greer with Anne and Ellen.

"Oh Francis, you have missed so much" Mary said now crying as she picked Ellen up from Kennas arms.

"My darlings" Francis whispered before kissing Ellen on top of her head and then picked Anne up from Greer's arms.

"Papa?" Anne asked confused like she wasn't sure who this person holding her is. Understandable, they weren't even one year old when he left abd it's been over five months.

"Yes Anne, papa is home" he chuckled. "You need to tell me everything I've missed with these two" he continued after kissing Anne on top of her head.

"Let's start with you missing their first words, Anne's first word was literally Papa Ellen was couple weeks later she said dog, you also missed Anne's first steps couple months ago" Mary said crying again as she thought of the day and for much she wanted Francis to be there.

"Mary, don't cry. We are all together again and I won't miss a single thing from this moment on" Francis promised her while wrapping his free arm around Mary and kissed her gently.

"Well, you haven't missed Ellen's first steps she still hasn't taken a single step" Mary said looking down at the tiny girl in her arms.

"And I promise I won't miss it" he promised.

* * *

He used her body to close the door to their chambers. They spent most of the day with the girls until it was time for them to go to sleep and this was the moment they had waited for literally months. They were more than ready at this point to loose their bodies and let them take control.

Mary couldn't help but let out a soft moan from the pleasure of his skin touching hers. Francis held her close to him as he kissed down from her jawline to her neck.

"I missed you so much" Mary said with tear gathering in her eyes again "I thought I wouldn't see you again" she continued while she held his head with both of her hands gently stroking his cheecks before she kissed him.

"I'm here now and I'm not going to leave" Francis whispered to her ear as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He was about to rip her dress off but she stopped him.

"Don't you dare rip this dress, it's one of the few that still fit me and I don't want to ruin it" she said as she sat up so he could untie the dress like it's supposed to. He just scuffed a bit and started quickly untying the dress while kissing her back down. Soon the dress was on the floor and so was his shirt.

"I love you so much" he said as he leaned down to kiss her while his hands roamed her naked body stopping to cup her breasts "They weren't this big last time" he said with a smirk before kissing the space between her breasts.

"I know, it's probably caused by the pregnancy" she giggled slightly as she felt his breath against her skin. Soon her hands lowered to his trousers untying them and guiding then down his legs and soon they were on the floor too. Mary was just about to go for his enlarged manhood but he stopped her by pushing her against the bed.

"Let me worship you tonight" he whispered against her neck before kissing and sucking on it. He was definetly leaving marks all over her neck and chest but she didn't stop him. He continued his kissed down her body kissing both of her breasts all over, her growing abdomen and finally ending between her legs. He teased her with not going straight for it, but kissing all arounf her inner thighs and hips. He could hear her getting impatient as her breathing got unstedier.

"Oh for fuck sake Francis" she breathed out she tried to use her legs to pull him back up to her but he stopped her by grabbing both of her legs from underneath her knees and pressing them against her body.

"Stay still or I'm going to have to tie you up" he said with a lusty voice and what he just said made Mary heart jump a little bit. Mary was just about to say something again but the sensation of his tounge swirling around her clit stopped her and instead she let out a low moan. He continued pleasing her like this until he was out of breath and she had been screaming in ecstacy many times.

"Oh my" Mary said also out of breath as she pulled Francis back up to her and kissed him hard. She felt his cock hard against her wetness and soon she felt as he slowly thrusted in her. They both let out a low moan, it had been entirely way too long for both of them. They enjoyed each others bodies as they slowly made love. Each thrust was full of emotions and physical feelings. They didn't last long until they both came at the same time.

"I love you so freaking much and I missed you even more" he said to her as they lied their limbs tangled, bodies sweaty and out of breath. They both fell asleep soon holding each other close.


End file.
